Christmas
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Wally is having a Christmas Party and wants Arty there as his hot date. Things go well. A cute little one-shot. Enjoy... XD


Christmas Party

Rating: K

Pairings: Spitfire

Artemis was fixing her arrow heads I noticed, standing a little bit away from the couch, she didn't even notice me. She sat there on the couch, with some tools putting it back in place, by the looks of it; it was bent out of place. I was so nervous, I wanted to know if she was doing anything special on Christmas Eve, if she wasn't she could come to my party. I walked over to her. She didn't even look up, I don't think she even noticed me. I took a breath and..

"…." My breath caught in my throat.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking up from her work, her eyes curious and voice held no sarcasm and she was not hostile.

"Umm, I was wondering if you were doing anything on Christmas Eve." She placed her hand on her chin and thought if she was doing anything.

"It's just going to be and my mother, w.."

"Wanttocometomyparty?" I quickly asked. She rose an eyebrow. "Youdon'thaveto.." She stood up and smiled at me.

"I'll ask my mom , I let you know tomorrow. K Wally?" I grinned and nodded. She held up a finger stopping me. "Wait." She said and grabbed her backpack, which was red and black plaid. She unzipped it and pulled out an arrow. She held it out for me to take. I took it.

"Ahh, thanks?" I said questioning her motives. She chuckled and brushed her fingers over the metal arrowhead. This was the one she was fixing.

"It's the arrow I took from your souvenir wall during the whole red tornado fiasco. I thought you might want to back." I grinned. It was nice that she thought of me.

"Since your all geeky about the souvenirs." There it is. I glared at her.

"Thanks Blondie."

"Anytime Ginger." She smiled zipping her backpack back up and headed to the Zeta tubes, she then turned towards me. "I'll probably be able to come, my Mom always encourages me to spend time with my friends and teammates when I can. So she'll be all for the party." She added.

"See ya there beautiful." I teased and I swear I saw the smallest, faintest, slightest blush on her cheeks. She turned around.

"But on the other hand, she probably won't like me going to my Ninja boyfriend's party." She smirked.

"So I'm still your ninja boyfriend huh?" I smirked smugly. She blushes again.

"Oh shut up Baywatch before I change my mind.. She went through the Zeta tube before I could respond.

Sweet, I was going to have a hot date and make my friends be all wrong. You see my friends bet that I could not get a hot date even if I tried. But funny thing, I did! I loved being right. Not to mention it would give me some alone time with Artemis so I could make my move on her.

Christmas Eve Party

I tapped my foot impatiently. It was 9:20, the party started 20 minutes ago. My parents had left 2 hours ago thinking that I would just have a small party. In their dreams. This small party, which was considered small in high school consisted of 150 people.

"Hey Wally where's your hot date?" My friend, Jay asked. I looked at my watch again.

"She'll be here soon." I muttered. A few minutes later I checked my watch again. It was 9:32. Maybe she wasn't coming. "She better not of stood me up…" I mumbled. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Jay called and he went and opened the door. There was a blond in a long, black trench coat in red heels. She was hot from Jay's perspective.

"Please don't tell me that your Wally's hot date," Jay said "Please say you're here for me!" She smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoints you, but I am Wally's date." She said and then added "Apparently."

"Come on in, the party is just getting started. For a second there I thought Wally was bluffing when he said he was going to get a hot date and prove me wrong, but not I'm proven wrong. You are definitely outstanding the position of hot date in the dictionary." Artemis laughed. He took her coat off. I looked over at hearing the blonde's usual voice and Jay taking over her coat. I was angry that she had almost been an hour late but all the anger vanished when I saw what she was wearing under that black trench coat. She pulled her hat off and her hair was curled. She was wearing a sexy, strapless red dress, that went halfway down her thigh, and damn those legs went on and on, she was also wearing strappy heels. Damn… She walked over to me, her heels clicking on the floor. All guys stopped and stared. I glared at each one of them.

"Settle down Baywatch." Dammit, she caught me glaring at them. "there just jealous" She was rather close. I laughed breathlessly.

"Jealous of what?" She laughed smirking.

"Me" I was about to respond but she then said." So I'm your 'hot date' hmmm?" I grinned sheepishly.

"About that…" I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged and I breathed a sigh of relief. "One question though."

"Shoot."

"Why not Megan? You seem to like her since you flirt with her and everything. I thought you hated me." She said. I shook my head.

"1 I don't hate you and 2" I blushed at what I was going to say. "Your way hotter" She blushed and didn't say anything looking down. "Umm.."

"Wally."

"Sorry.."

"Wally!"

"What?" I looked at her. Her eyes traveled up then looked at me.

"Look up." I looked up and noticed the mistletoe. She smiled and I grinned sheepishly.

"How ironic…" She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed her back eagerly. I've wanted to kiss her, well I hope maybe I could when she came to this party. I heard Jay whistled in the back round and I made a mental reminder to kill him later. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Merry Christmas Wally" She smiled.

I laughed "Merry Christmas Arty." I felt an elbow in the ribs.

"I know, I know."

"It may be Christmas Eve, but I'm still not going to let you call me Arty."

"Didn't think of it beautiful." Still the same Spitfire, but in a very sexy red dress. Damn I am lucky.

AN: I thought this was a cute one-shot! XD Hope you guys like it. Sorry I'm not updating never have the time balancing Math Counts, Yearbook, School, and Homework! NOT TO MENTION 6 RP ACCOUNTS! -_- I have a lot on my plate. XD R AND R PLEASE!


End file.
